Kragen
Kragen is former U.S Military, presumed dead. He is currently one of the prominent members of the Isafaro resistance alongside notable members Garrus Vakarian, Kira Yamato, Aminee Starlight and under the command of Commander Imai Katayo and Captain 201. He is not very good with children. Description To this day Kragen's face has never been seen by any who worked with him. The most renowned aspect of his outer appearance is the black gas mask with red eyes that he wears on his face whether he needs it or not, a helmet to go with it and standard US military gear. Standing at around six feet in height and built like a soldier, Kragen says very little with his tongue and a lot with his actions as he travels from place to place. Story Little is known about Kragen's background: name, DOB, POB, family. He joined the army at the age of 18 and after military training had involvement in both the Cold War and the Gulf. Not long after Operation: Desert Storm did Kragen vanish from existence and was declared killed in action and made out to be a war-hero for the United States but Kragen was far from dead. He never left Iraq. The ex-soldier would reemerge to the eyes of American soldiers in 2003 during the invasion of Iraq, thinking the conflict wrong he provided his support to Iraq's defenses and sabotaged US troops weapons and equipment making them sitting ducks. He gave a message to US soldiers to be delivered to their commanders, "Go home." Kragen was labeled a traitor and a terrorist from then on out. As the years went on the conflict in Iraq only got worst. Kragen focused his attention on saving as many innocent civilians as he could from both Islamic extremists and US troops but there's only so much one man can do. During the heat of battle things began to change, the sun was blot out and darkness was all that remained of the battlefield. It took a while for him to realize it but he was no longer in Iraq fighting a war over oil, he was in a darker place with new enemies, new weapons and new leaders but the same goddamn bullshit from his own world and its countries. Not knowing what else to do he took up arms and now brings the fight to the Isafaro government, the Crimson Vulture, as a surprise element they couldn't have counted on. He wondered if it was fate, as his bullets began digging into their soon-to-be corpses. Kragen would meet up with the leader of the Isafaro's Resistance Imai Katayo and recruited into their ranks as the two fought through Vulture troops to return to HQ. Running into a zombie outbreak within the sector and being introduced to Garrus Vakarian, a turian who would also joined The Resistance. Escaping the sector as it was set ablaze the three went on to become throns in the Vulture's side. Recruiting new members and taking out General Vulture chain of command on the path to getting rid of the General himself. Their most notable act and recruit would come when Kragen and Garrus went to the Crystal Expanse duringt he events of "Grand Utopia" and defeated the vampire known as "The Genius" breaking her brain washing and taking her back to Isafaro where she would become a general for The Resistance. After HQ was destroyed by an attack from the new A. I "Red Queen" the group moved to the liberated sector, Sector 4, to rebuild their Resistance from the ground up and continue their battle against The Vulture, meanwhile finding a new enemy in the form of Legion. Powers While Kragen possesses no supernatural abilities his army training has allowed him to hold out in extreme conditions against dangerous enemies, including, but not limited to: Alucard, armored super soldiers, Shock Troops, and even managed to take down a lightning quick foe in Genius with a well timed stun grenade. Trivia *The image chosen for Kragen is Hunk from the Resident Evil series. Category:Kragen Category:Protagonist Category:Human